The originals or so they think
by Craigyp93
Summary: So something i have been working on set in a time far in to the future to what is happening on the tv, yet of course because they are vampires they look completely the same. so far "The originals have stumbled upon someone who Klaus is very interested in, Rebekah hates and Elijah well is just Elijah. with appearances from Bonnie and hayleigh too.
1. Chapter 1

The wind howled like no animal I had ever heard, it pierced through the snow like the release of an arrow fully drawn in its bow. The chill was cutting through my gloves, and I could feel the cold on every section of my body that's the last time I buy Primark leather jackets. I don't know how long I had been out here for but for the past couple of hours all that was surrounding me was this dark forest that all looked familiar. There was no path but just trees big and small like I was walking through a house of mirrors at the pier back in south port. Yet I continued to walk my ears battling with the wind and the crunch of the snow as I walked through it, it was getting heavier and heavier, I knew I had to find shelter soon as I feared the worst.

My shoes were soaked right through, this snow came out of know where, but it's not unusual for this time of year at least It's not raining. Although it's cold snow just makes the place nicer and ads to nature's beauty were as the rain that just makes everything wet and dirty. I continued to walk for about half an hour when the snow was unbearable it stung my skin the thing I said about beauty before yeah I take it back. That's when I saw it this bright light coming from not far away, from what I could see it looked like a cabin just visible through the layer of snow.

As I got closer to it I heard voices, they were not the type of voices that wanted to be interrupted, but they must have been lost in the snow too and found there so surely they wouldn't mind if one more joined them.

"We can't continue in this snow Rebekah wait for it to pass and we will be out of here I promise." A male's voice said he must have been from England as his accent was to die for. (I dare not look into the window in case they saw me, yet I can't just barge in. besides what's a couple more minutes in the snow it won't hurt.) "but what if he catches up, he can't be far behind we barely made it out last time he might.." the female voice from who I assume is Rebecca sounded panicked but before I could find out why it went quiet, Rebekah must have gotten emotional or something for her to stop so dead pan until "are you coming in?" was he saying that to me what I never made a sound erm, well here it goes.

After walking round to the door I seen both of them sat round a fire, Rebekah was beautiful bright blonde hair pinned up but with curls loose like they had fallen out, in dark skinny jeans, black boots and a brown leather jacket. She only looked my age she must be in her last year of high school, yet her eyes were so dark it looked like she has experienced so much. Yet the guy, he was very handsome, he wore jeans shoes and a thin jacket with a shirt underneath. But his eyes his whole face was dominating his hair scruffy but in all the right ways and his jawline strong yet his eyes in particular was dark, powerful like he was some kind of "oh look what we have here, interesting," his eyes pinned me like a tiger holding down its prey I couldn't move it was like he was staring right into me. "Yes it really is interesting isn't it" how did she get there she was right behind me her lips so close to my ear I could feel her chilled breath. "Enough Rebekah can't you see were making the boy uncomfortable, sit please get warm by the fire please." And I did for some bazar reason I couldn't help but do what he told me to. It went quiet, really quiet Rebekah was poking the fire with what looked like a tiny rod, she was so transfixed by the flames, like the way you could sit there for hours and watch fish darting around a tank in the aquarium. Yet he was staring at me, eyes not moving I dared not to keep eye contact with him for so long something about all this didn't feel right.

"So I couldn't help but over hear you talk about someone coming after you, is everything ok I mean I have a phone if you want to call somebody." I finally mustard up the courage to actually say something "nosey little thing isn't he" Rebekah laughed looking at her brother, "I'm sorry I never caught your name, I'm Justin." I guess it was the easiest way to know the brothers name without sounding rude. "You don't know my name because I never gave it, yet you only know my sisters name because you listened in on our private conversations. However I will let you off for that, my name is Klaus." He offered out his hand, his acted like he was older than his time yet looked just slightly older than myself. When I went to reach out my hand his grip was incredible he was so strong but it sent a sensation through ne I had never felt my whole body went into a shock, I felt nothing like no nothing but it made me feel empty, like there was no heat like in a state of complete nothingness. He must have felt it to as his gaze sharpened onto me and looked at me with blazing mystery. He pulled me in harder than anything so that I was right in front of him. Fear risen through my whole body, he was that close I could feel his icy breath on my face and he stared me in the eyes. They change they went to a somewhat golden state and he commanded "who are you? What are you? You will answer me," I answered but I was so confused "I have told you I'm Justin, and I'm well me I don't know what you mean by your second question" my fear level was so high yet I couldn't move I couldn't react. I could see the frustration in his face and I had no clue were Rebekah was, I was to fix on him. And then it went black.

"Why didn't you just kill him and leave him now we have a dead weight on our hands do you know what Klaus I don't understand you and your stupid plans!" the sounds were coming in drips and drabs I couldn't escape the darkness yet I felt like my eyes were open, I mean I know my eyes were open but the darkness was still there I couldn't move a muscle, I just felt rattling and sudden jolts, we were on the move. "Your right dear little Rebekah you don't understand, because you didn't see what I saw. That boy is special yet I can't put my finger on it." Then another bang and I was out again.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ahh he's awake, hope the journey here wasn't too uncomfortable for you, I apologise in the unholy manner that my brother and sister brought you here. Take all the time you need to rest it was a long journey you are on breakfast will be in the court yard when you're ready. Oh where are my manners. My name is Elijah, the older more gentlemanly of the siblings." I woke up some were completely contrasting were I was knocked out not that I know where that was, but instead of a box I assume I was in. I have woken in a huge elegant 4 poster bed, the linen fit for a king, Egyptian I think. I was lost in comfort I completely forgot that Elijah was there, standing no lingering the door way staring. I guess that runs in the family. "Well I must be off, I have a few errands to run if you need anything don't be hesitant to ask and I will meet you in the courtyard later on this morning." And up he left with grace and poise like no other. He was wearing this immaculate black fitted suit but no tie. Buttoned down at least one or two. His face unlike his siblings was filled with trust and loyalty what it is with this family and being all so beautifully stunning. Then I heard it, this beautiful sound flowing through the window, its notes making love to my ears. The breeze blew in a calming morning breeze and the sun broke through the thin curtains. Music still lulling me mesmerizing me such a beautiful jazz accompaniment.

"Such a beautiful musician isn't he," Rebekah had stood in the door way but how long for? Is it rude of me to ask? "I would like to apologize, for the way that we met in that awful cold. I'm Rebekah, and you are? I'll tell you what you are a confusion. That's what you are, for some reason my idiot brother is intrigued by you so we all have to play along with treating you like royalty so I'll tell you what stay out of my way and I'll stay out of yours." As you could tell and what I learnt quickly is Rebekah is a bitch. Plain and simple. She turned and proceeded out the door when I replied under my breath of course "Don't worry that won't be a problem Bitch" and within not even a second I was pinned up against the wall, feet of the floor daggling. What on earth Rebekah's whole face change to this dark being this hideous, terrifying being "what did you just call me I will rip your throat out where you stand! I don't know what my brother sees in you but if you are going to be a pet of his then ill treat you like one" her first was closing tighter and tighter over my throat and all I could do was gasp I felt this dark energy inside me burning through my flesh it was rising up my body until "surely he was saying what we all know to be true, dear sister now. Put. Him. Down. Or I will put you down." Now Elijah was standing at the door calm as the Morning Sea but stern. Rebekah glared at him then back to me then at him again. I hit the floor and she stormed out. Whatever that energy was that I was feeling was gone now, but left in its path was exhaustion. An in a flash Elijah had picked me up of the floor and put me back on the bed. What is it with this family?

"I am truly sorry about Rebekah she will be put in her place don't you worry, you are under my roof you have my protection." That ocean calmness he had in his voice was so soothing I wanted to do anything for him but like word vomit it all came splurging out "Who are you? What are you? What am I doing? Who got her knickers in a twist? What the hell is going on?" I couldn't help it, it had been the weirdest I don't know night in my life. Klaus took a step back, I think my being blunt took him back "you shock me, Justin but answers will come soon I promise for you and for me. However I can answer some of your questions now. What are we well my friend you know those dark tales of vampires and werewolves?" I nodded "well, I am not one of them." Again with his soothing voice "ok." Was my only answer what on earth is he talking about. "I am far worse, I am what they call a hybrid. The original hybrid both vampire and wolf." The life in my face had dropped that feeling I had when I touched him that nothingness feeling wasn't just me being strange it was the sense of death. If I wasn't already sitting down I think I would have fallen. "Are you going to kill me?" was the only six words I could manage to push out of my mouth. "God no! No one will touch a single hair on your head, you are worth so much more alive to me then dead." What, what on earth is he talking about what does he think I am? "What do you think I am? I'm just normal" fear was rising again, although it doesn't feel like fear any more it felt like complete and utter energy. "In full truth, Justin I don't know but I'm going to find out. Get some rest" and he was gone.

I bet your wondering why my reaction to all this wasn't so big, and I guess it's because If you had grown up in a family like I had, with grams bantering on about the dark and mysterious world, and how she always used to say fairy tales must have come from somewhere. When children used to get bed time stories I was lucky to get bed time nightmares. Grams brought me up and it was always her and me from since I can remember. So growing up listening to these tales these stories now feels like she was warning me, like she knew but she was just grams English lit lecturer for the local university who specialised in folk legend and mystery. I just pinned it down to to much time in the library.

After managing to slip away from the comfort of the bed, the only safe haven, I wondered through the halls of my captured home. I guess that's what I am a prisoner, could this be classed as kid napping, abduction? I guess so but I'm free to roam. And I wondered down the halls of what seemed to be a never ending house, or was it a hotel? There were no room numbers on the doors but they were all locked. And there was rows of paintings upon paintings on every space on the old grey painted walls. Landscapes and buildings beautiful paintings but yet nothing signed by anyone. And then the music started that beautiful symphony swimming through the air to my ears were is it coming from. I begin walking slowly to it mesmerised by its melodies. When I came up on a beautiful painting of horses running through a river. It was so exquisite, the horses were so elegant, poised and just sheer beauty. "So beautiful," oh did I say that out loud dam, I looked around but no one was there. I reached up to touch the brush strokes I was fully emerged in the painting when "it's a beautiful thing a bond like those of the wild horses. Running wild and free they could be any were in the world yet they decide to stick together as one. A family unit." Klaus was stood behind me just staring at me. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to intrude it's just Elijah said I could look around and I was sick of just lying in my room." He just looked at me with a smile, a cheeky smile. What I he thinking. "Don't be silly, treat this like your home you are free to come and go as you please." His reply struck me I guess it's not abduction or kidnapping then. "Oh erm, sorry to have to ask this but why did you bring me here?" I had no clue why I'm here yet I am and in his presence I didn't want to go. I could see in his face he was thinking of a reply when he said "let me answer your question with another question. Maybe you can find the answer within your own. Tell me what do you see in that painting?" what? Why doesn't he just tell me what he wants with me? Ok so I turn to face the painting close my eyes and take a deep breath and said the first thing that came to me. "Erm, well I guess I see the horses running in unison, maybe playing although the masculinity of the horse center shows me his dominating power a power that he controls himself. He is ahead of the others which makes me think he is leading the pack, is it a pack? Wait did you paint this?" the realization hit me when looking deeper its him and his family the white horse's femininity and yet rebellious approach would be Rebekah, the grey horse the middles right hand side Elijah and the middle Klaus controlling, makes sense after seeing how Rebekah backed down to him. "I did." The smile on his face was one of pride he looked at me like I was a prize but of what competition. "You have something about you I can't put a finger on, the others are surprised that I haven't killed you and fed on you. They don't see it but there is something about you. I knew from the moment I touched you and you got the feeling of nothingness that you weren't human. And then when I compelled you. You didn't even know yourself. I guess you're my new project. Take your time and wonder we shall be waiting in the courtyard for you." And with that he was gone.

As you can imagine my whole emotion system had been torn, I should feel scared petrified waking up in a strange place, with hybrids and whatever else there is. I clearly never made the best impression with Rebekah so she blatantly wants to rip my head off. Yet I am calm and relaxed in this serene place. There was something in Klaus's eyes which told me I was safe. I stood for a moment more looking at the horses he must have painted all of these and that's why there wasn't any signed. The courtyard was situated in the middle as the house squared of around it. I was on the middle level of the house so looking over the balcony at the cobbled floor beneath gave me the perfect view of a family so beautiful it wasn't natural. Well I guess they're not, I wonder how old they are. "Justin come join us." Elijah waved me down. I climbed down the wooded stairs and entered the courtyard. "you know what suddenly I don't feel like sitting in the court yard," Rebekah stood rudely out of her seat "Rebekah sit!" the stern tone in Klaus's voice almost made me sit were I was. She sat back down but let's just say she didn't like it. Bitch. "Justin please join us." The only seat left was one to the left of Klaus and of course facing Rebekah. Great. "Sure, I'm starved what's for lunch." Silence filled the table and they all just looked at me. "Oh, I'm sorry of course you don't eat food you eat." I apologised before Rebekah rudely interrupted "YOU! We drink from humans and we should have drained you! I am out of here." and with that Rebekah was gone, Elijah out of habit stood with her and then sat back down "I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset her." "Don't worry about our dear sister she is going through a tough time at the moment. How silly of us what would you like and I'm sure we will get someone to fetch you some food." Elijah was such a gentleman "No don't worry about it I wasn't that hungry anyway," I answered with blatant stomach rumbles. "Don't be silly." Elijah insisted "No I was going to grab something when I wondered around outside of the house surely there is a town or a village or something," I questioned "Yes of course give me a second and I will take you," offered Klaus standing up and fixing himself tucking his shirt in. "I don't want to be in the way you already look so busy as it is" I pleaded I kind of wanted to be alone with my thoughts. "I will take him" who was that, a voice I didn't recognise so it's not just the 3 of them of course this home is huge. "Ahh Hayleigh, it's so nice to grace us with your presence." Klaus criticized the glares between the both of them gave of a tension I couldn't put my finger on. "Erm Sure thanks" and I got up and followed her out of the small gate to the corner of the court yard. I could feel their eyes burning into the back of my head what was it that they wanted? Who was it that they thought I was. Hayleigh was beautiful, I mean stunning such beautiful bronze skin, petite but strong you could see it she wore, jeans and crop but with boots. It was almost as if she knew she was beautiful and she wanted everyone else to know to. There was a kick ass attitude about her unlike Rebekah I really liked. And respected. Rebekah was almost spoilt brat compared to her.

Hayleigh showed me all around New Orleans, oh yeah that's where we was. And we ended up in this cool bar she must have known the bar tender because she bought us 2 beers, I mean I don't even like beer I don't believe anyone actually does they just drink it but any how "you play?" she referenced to the pool table. It looked old but I guess I was ok my friend had one in his garage so we played a lot, "sure." I answered "I may be a bit rusty haven't played for a while." "Looser buys the next drinks?" Hayleigh replied with a devilish look in her eye which meant I'm going to get my ass kicked at pool. "Well get your purse out because you're about to get the next round" fake confidence but I can't show fear. "Oh fighting talk I like it." She laughed and we played for the next couple of hours it was 7-2 and yes she was winning. "So what are you?" she asked out of the blue after taking her shot and missing the pocket, "2 shots to you by the way" she gestured " Ok thanks and I don't know what you're talking about" what is it with these people with trying to find out what I am? "Don't play that with me come on what are you, I won't tell Klaus it's the only thing keeping you alive" keeping me alive great, but can I tell her I don't even know what to tell her. I can't trust her right? "Ok, ok. I don't know for sure what I am, I haven't been affected by the curse yet but I was brought up by my grams, but I guess this is where it got tricky. My grams wasn't an ordinary grandma she didn't do the whole knitting, rocking chair and had a perm thing. She was different." Well she was my grams hated all that stereotypical crap, "Different how do you mean," by the sounds of it Hayleigh was beginning to worry and get on edge. But I was just playing pool potting the balls I was winning for a change. "She was I don't know how to describe it, she just erm she told me these stories of when she was younger. I didn't believe them I just thought she was making them up but then" it was her shot but, I could tell she lost no interest in the game. "What stories Justin?"Hayleys eyes closed with suspicion, her face had changed she looked different scarier, harsher. "Of vampires, and werewolves and witches and a family called the originals and of a great power. I don't know I thought it was just stories she read them from what she said was her diaries I mean come one who even kept a diary not much had changed anyway." i answered aware of the new look she had in her eye, She began to take a step towards an empty booth the bar was getting more fuller now but no one could hear us the music and the mindless chatter drowned us out. "What did you say your grandmother's name was?" I didn't have I said too much "I didn't." she gave me a stern look as if to say stop messing with me "ok erm Bonnie, Bonnie Benet." It wasn't until then I realised the bar grew silent and all heads were looking straight at me but how could they have heard that name.


	3. Chapter 3

"Whatever you do stay behind me." Hayleigh ordered as she stood, when a bar stool flew right at us out of know were. "What the hell is going on?" I screamed as 2 big strong burly men dived at me, but quick as lightning Hayleigh counter acted them and they flew into the bar. "Your grams, Bonnie I knew her." She shouted whilst fighting of men. I didn't notice before but everyone's eyes were dark not just their eye but the whole part of their face was black, a turned round and there a guy dived out at me I ducked and screamed "Hayleigh, look out. To your left!" she dodged the man with quick haste but wasn't quick enough for the young girl taking her out to the ground they were scrapping, I could hear every hit land "I knew your grams when she was younger when she was your age she was a witch but then she died then she became something else something different," Hayley pushed out every word whilst battling this strong young vampire. But as I looked up I was surrounded. 5 no 6 vampires circled me. "Hayleigh!" I panicked but she was far too busy And then I felt it that fear that energy rising up my body, it felt dark and horrifying I didn't know what to do, I looked down and Hayleigh looked like she had her hands full another vampire this one only young bright blonde hair, dark skinny jeans and a blood stained white shirt joined in and let's face it she wasn't winning. I could see her struggling. When I looked at the men's faces, they had a sadistic smile almost as if they were going to enjoy killing me. Then the only thought I had was I'm going to die Hayleigh is going to die. I was being overcome by fear when one of them dived at me there was nothing I could do it was over. Suddenly it happened.

My body was taken over by darkness, a wave of energy burst out of me this dark wave knocking the vampires back. I could hear them screaming all of them, one by one they burst in to flames everyone I looked at was on fire and somehow I did it. The power that had been building up inside of me exploded out and took out everyone in its path everyone that is but Hayleigh. I observed what I had done with shock and disbelief that I actually had done this. I had stopped them from hurting me, while gazing I seen a reflection of someone looking back at me, it was me but didn't look like me. My eyes were black, my whole socket was completely black and there was harsh lines I had never seen on my face before shadows that I have never noticed, from my defining cheek bones to my jaw. What had I become in a matter of seconds this dark being? I noticed Hayleigh behind me just staring in disbelief. And slowly my face, the demons face slowly dissolved back to one I knew back to the usual me. When blood began to trickle out of my nose, everywhere began to close in, everywhere became blurry and then black. Klaus's voice was the last thing I heard "How did this happen…

"Klaus you have to stop and take a breath. None of this will help Justin," Elijah worriedly said, he's always trying to control me, the hybrid brother with an anger problem that's what he thinks I can see it in his eyes. "I can't someone sent them and I want to know who, and when I find out they are going to pay. I am going to rip their heart out and make them look at it before ripping of their head. They will not make a fool out of me!" I screamed as I could feel my anger rise. I will not let them think I am weak. I will not let them think they can attack my family, the mother of my daughter and Justin I just won't allow it. "Klaus, what is it about this boy?" Elijah asked clearly he's interests differ from mine. "Did you not see what he did back at the bar?" Hayleigh must have woken up, or we must have woken her up.

"No we had gotten there too late, tell me again what happened." I asked, I myself don't know why I have such a strong interest but I just do.

"I was fighting Melissa and her stupid twin sister, I hate them two when I looked over to him a darkness covered the room. I mean Justin should have died he was surrounded by a group of them. And then there was this surge this current of energy burst from Justin. He's powerful Klaus, but even he didn't even know what he was doing it was more of a surprise to him then it was to me. " Hayleigh sounded scared unusual for her. I stared blankly at her letting what she had said process, the clockworks ticking inside my head, could he be the great power that everyone's talking about, " Klaus the thing is I don't think he's a witch his power was to dark, I mean his power reminds me of Salas's and we know how that ended." Hayleigh was blatantly scared but Justin is far too innocent to be that dark, I mean I am evil. "That boy doesn't have a dark bone in his body, so why does he have dark magic? We must protect him till we can work out what he is." I ordered and both the abnormally quiet Elijah and Hayleigh bowed their head and left.

I was left in the room on my own just me and my thoughts, great.

He just lay there, out cold in a deep sleep. But he wasn't dead I could hear his heart beating he was just exhausted I don't know a lot about magic but I did know if you do much it could destroy you. I just hope he didn't do too much. I must have sat watching him rest for hours there was something about him that I just couldn't put my thumb on. I could be out there killing the person who sent the attack but I really didn't want to leave his side. A buzzing went off when I noticed that marcel was on the other side, i got up and stepped outside not to wake him the court yard was empty that was a change I usually have a lot of people doing god knows what for me " Ahh Marcelo's, how good of you to call." I answered witty as ever I know how much he likes that.

"Klaus, I have found out were Davina is. I know you said to phone when I found her." Marcel informed me yet I didn't care.

"Marcel, Marcel, Marcel you see I don't need Davina and more I have found a power greater than her. I have found the future of magic and I'm staring right at it." I said and hung up the phone, and just stared through the door at Justin sleeping. "I will find and kill the person who set out to kill you don't you worry about that."


End file.
